The Amethyst Dawn
by SilverPhoenixWings
Summary: ***FINISHED*** Before the Boy Who Lived came the Parents Who Didn't. Find out about the shy and the bold, and what happens when one is noticed for the first time.


A/N: Hey people

A/N: Hey people! In this story, I'm trying to improve on my writing. Not so much the plot, but the detail, etc. I hope it has a good plot too, of course. Anyway, if all goes as planned, this will be part one of two. If I get out of my writer's block, this should end up a very interesting J/L fic (what else do I write?) and the second part (if I get any reviews on this first part) will be called "The Sapphire Dusk". So, enjoy, and please review. All flamers will be feed to Fluffy. So be a good little reader, and review, won't you?

*Disclaimer- Everything you recognize belongs to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling. Callie belongs to me, and so does the plot. Also, pretty much anything you don't recognize belongs to me. Yay! On with the story…

**The Amethyst Dawn**

SilverPhoenixWings 

Lily felt herself stiffen. She could her them coming. The secret had been told. She heard a familiar voice call out to her. Something about taking "Harry" and running. Who was this Harry? And why must she run? Lily looked around and saw a crib. Instinctively, she grabbed the baby that was in it. What she saw shocked her. The baby looked almost exactly like….James Potter. No, it couldn't be, because the baby had her eyes. 

Suddenly, the door burst open. A tall, red-eyed wizard stood snake-like before her. Feeling the need to protect this mysterious child, she cried out pleas to the wizard not to harm him. But the wizard just raised a wand, and muttered something. Lily saw a rush of green light, and felt herself falling. And then she awoke with a start.

Lily stirred. As she opened her eyes, she realized where she was. Quietly, she pulled aside the maroon curtains on her four-poster. The light of dawn flooded delicately over her bed, and the Gryffindor seventh-year girls' dormitory at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came into focus. Lily felt a sigh of relief sweep over her. She had been dreaming, again. But things were a bit more frightening, this time.

Lily yawned, and climbed out of bed. It was barely four 'o' clock in the morning. Hogwarts always seemed to get the sun the earliest. Oh well. Maybe she could get some reading done. Lily wrapped a bathrobe around her Pajamas and crept down the stairs to the common room. At first glance, it was deserted. But then Lily saw a dark figure resting in a large armchair by the fire. Lily tried to return noiselessly up to her dorm, but tripped on the bottom step.

"Damn step." Lily muttered under her breath as she watched the dark figure turn. Lily found herself looking up (she was still on the floor, clutching her ankle) to James Potter.

"Um, hi." James said as he offered her a hand up. Lily took it graciously, and found, to her relief, that she could stand on her ankle. Lily glanced at James nervously. Lily was not popular. This, in fact, was an understatement. No one even looked twice at the short little bookworm at the back of every class. She had two true friends, Callie O'Rielly and her kitten, Midnight. Lily instinctively reached her hand to grab a long clump of red hair that ran down her back. She didn't know why she found herself doing this. She wrote it off as a nervous action. 

"Thanks, what are you doing here?" Lily said in a small voice. She felt as though she had said too much. Lily didn't like to talk. She just wanted to flee to the comfort of her dorm. But she couldn't escape his stare. His normally messy hair looked even more chaotic in the morning light. Bright brown eyes glittered from behind his glasses. James laughed. He thinks I'm a loser, great. Just let me go now, I'll just slip away, back into Lily Evans, the unknown freak. Lily cringed as she thought of the word. Before she could dwell too terribly on past summers, James spoke.

"I could ask you the same thing. But, if you must know, I had a bad dream. You're Lily, right?" James caught Lily's nervous glance as she nodded. James tried unsuccessfully to smooth down his untidy black hair. He too, wrote this off as a nervous gesture. Lily Evans was almost the complete polar of James. Her long red hair almost never misbehaved (except before she had her picture taken, naturally.) and fell gently down her back. She had the only green eyes, that she knew of, in her whole family, and unlike the Gryffindor Chaser that sat before her, she was short and willowy. And, of course, she wasn't popular. 

"Oh." Lily tried to step away from James, who was still trying to get his hair to lie semi-flat. James finally gave up, and his hair bounced back into its usual flyaway state. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an armchair. Great. Stuck. What do I do now?

"I couldn't get back to sleep, so I came down here." James stated calmly. Lily was absolutely shocked. James Potter, most sought-after guy in school, was talking to her. Of course, it wasn't like they were friends, or something. No. It was all part of a sick joke. No, this wasn't a calm matter. Lily got up quickly. And started toward her dorm. James called after her, but she hurried and took the steps three at a time, and stopped only when she dove under the covers of her bed. She pulled the curtains tight around her, but dared not to go back to sleep. No, it just wasn't safe. Luckily, today was Saturday. No classes, no questions. Her plan was to stay in here, and pretend to be sick. Now, this wasn't very rational at all, but one can only be so rational at four in the morning.

*

Lily woke up (she had eventually given in and drifted back to sleep) and looked around. She hadn't had the dream, no, something else had made her open her eyes. When she groggily open her eyes, a pair of brown ones looked back at her. Lily almost screamed when she saw James Potter sitting at the end of her bed. But, luckily, she didn't.

"You're awake." James said calmly, as though it was perfectly normal for him to be staring at girls while they slept.

"You're in my bed." Lily said softly, but sarcastically. She pulled the covers up to her shoulders and tried to carry on a normal conversation. But, a normal Lily conversation is saying nothing. James waited for her to kick him out, but she listened patiently. 

"Lily, how come I've never noticed you before?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. Lily felt herself blushing. But luckily, her curtains were still drawn so a shady red was cast over her face already. Lily thought of a thousand things she could say. I am a loser, an ugly withdrawn bookworm, etc. But, she couldn't make herself talk. Instead, she shrugged. "Lily, come on. Please talk." James pleaded with her. Her eyes are so green. I know there's a lot more to her, if she would only talk. James thought to himself. Lily gulped. She muttered something that James couldn't quite hear. "What?" He asked, leaning closer.

"I said, You haven't noticed me because I'm an ugly loser." Lily turned to avoid his eyes. Those deep, chocolate eyes. No Lily, don't think like that…his eyes are plain and normal. Nothing special. James looked shocked as these words came out of her mouth. He could see glistening tears slipping silently down her cheek.

"I don't think you're ugly." James said honestly, hoping this would cheer her up, but it didn't. James pulled a silvery material from his robes and threw it over himself at the same time as Callie tore open Lily's curtains. 

"Goo- Lily! Why are you crying?" Callie's soft brown hair drifted over her shoulders as she knelt, blue eyes -to- green eyes, with Lily. Lily looked at the end of her bed. James was gone, but she could still feel him sitting there. Odd. Lily forced a smile.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of mum and dad…I'll be okay. Callie, could you get me some breakfast? I don't much feel like coming down." Lily lied, smiling again, through her waning tears. Callie nodded, and hugged Lily tightly. Callie slipped out of the dorm that she and Lily shared with Luna Miller. Luna, their only other roommate was, as usual, gone. Luna absolutely hated her dorm mates. So, whenever possible, slept elsewhere. After the door closed, James suddenly reappeared, making Lily yelp. She wriggled her feet out from under him, and sat up.

"What about your parents?" James asked curiously. Lily looked away again. James just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and make her world better. But, he couldn't. This girl before him was, in a matter of speaking, in a no-pun-intended way, a delicate flower, not quite open, and not strong enough to be treated as though it were. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me." Lily looked at him as though trying to figure him out, and then away again. 

"They're dead. They have been since last Christmas." She whispered. James wanted even more to hug her now. But it wasn't the right time. James nodded.

"Its okay. I shouldn't have asked. I'm just gonna go now. I'm sorry I came." James stood up, and looked at her green eyes once more. She smiled a rare smile.

"James?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me later today?"

Say no. Say no. Say no. Yelled that little voice in Lily's mind. But all she could do was nod. Lily stood up and followed him to the door. Suddenly, he turned around and hugged her. A warm surge of energy rushed through her as he wrapped his arms around her. It only lasted a few seconds, but Lily felt her pain drift away. She felt her frozen, withdrawn, heart start to thaw, ever so slightly. When James pulled away, she laughed. James smiled brightly. This was going to be a good day.

"Go on, James." Lily laughed again in a light-hearted way. James practically skipped down the stairs, but he refrained. He passed Callie at the bottom. She gave him a passing glance, and shook her head to herself. But, nothing came of it. 

*

An hour later, Lily bounced around the room happier than she had been in ages. Callie laughed as Lily tripped over Midnight. She blabbered away over-excitedly about some book she had been reading.

"Lily, slow down! Goodness girl, what happened to the Lily that never talked?" Callie cupped Lily's shoulders and forced her to sit down on her bed. Lily just laughed.

"She's taking a vacation. Oh come on, Callie! It's almost Christmas. Aren't you the least bit excited?" Lily asked. Callie smiled.

"Lily, that's not why you're happy. Could it have anything to do with a certain guy, perhaps?" Callie asked as she braided Lily's hair.

"Um, maybe. But Callie, honestly, do you think he really likes me?" Lily asked in a doubtful tone. Callie smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Lily, come now! He was in your room, for goodness sakes! Duh he likes you." Callie handed Lily a mirror. Lily looked at the braid and thanked Callie. She grabbed her cloak and ran out the door. Callie sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Please, Lord. Please don't let James be playing a trick."

*

James grinned as Lily came down into the common room. A cheerful twinkle had returned to her emerald eyes, and her striking red hair had been woven into a long braid. 

"Hi. You look happy." James commented as he swung open the portrait hole for her. 

"Yep." Lily said quietly, but louder than normal as she crawled out into the corridor. They didn't talk again until they were down an empty corridor. "This isn't the way out, James." Lily said. James smiled as he stopped at a statue of a witch. He tapped her hump with his wand and muttered something. The hump swung open, revealing a hole large enough for a person to fit though. James motioned for Lily to climb in. She did so, but very cautiously. She slid down a ways, and found a flight of stairs. James landed with a "Hmph" on the ground beside her.

"Lumos" James said quietly. Lily did the same.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly. She could see James grin in the wand-light.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Its just an extra adventure." He said, moving down the stairs.

"Try me." Lily said, following him. It was damp and dreary down here, but she could here voices overhead.

"Under Honeydukes." James whispered. If Lily was surprised, she didn't show it. James stopped abruptly and pointed up. Lily saw a small wooden trap door above them. James jumped up, and pulled it open. Lily climbed up a little set of stairs that flopped down from it. She gasped when she popped her head up. She was in the basement of Honeydukes. She looked around and saw loads of boxes; all marked various things like, "Chocolate Frogs" and such. James cleared his throat from below her.

"Oh yeah." Lily said, slightly embarrassed for forgetting him. She hoisted herself out of the hole, and stared around her. Where did he find this? She wondered. James climbed out and watched her stand in amazement.

"Come on, Lily. Here, get under here." James pulled out the silvery cloak again. Lily looked at it, and then exclaimed as though an idea clicked.

"I know what that is! But how did you get it? Those are so rare! James, that's what you used on my bed, isn't it. That scared me half to death when you did that. And what if-" The last words drained off as James put a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet.

"Lily, I never thought I would be telling you this, but be quiet!" James laughed. "Come here, Lily." James pulled her close and threw the cloak over them. Lily almost screamed when she saw (or rather, didn't see) herself disappear. "If you stay close, it will cover us both." Lily felt James slip his hand around her waist. Just then, a store clerk came bustling down the steps, holding a big box. James pulled Lily toward the steps, avoiding the man. Okay. As soon as we can talk again, I'm going to tell him off. How dare he be this close to me? This is not proper. Lily thought. Then, she realized that maybe she wasn't being very logical. A little voice spoke from the other side of her mind. Lily, you would've gotten in a lot of trouble if you hadn't been this close. You should thank him. After all, it is his cloak. Just forget about it. Lily heard voices getting louder as they came out behind the counter at Honeydukes. James led her carefully through the crowd of students. Lily bumped into one girl, who almost screamed when she saw the culprit. (Or, again, didn't see and thought she was losing her mind.) Once out into the streets of Hogsmeade, it was a bit easier to avoid people. Lily felt herself being nudged behind a shop. Here, when they were out of sight, James slipped off the cloak. They were under a nice little overhang that kept them out of the snow. 

"James Potter! How dare you do that to me? That girl almost screamed bloody murder! Why on earth-" Lily went on like this for a while until James started cracking up. "What is so funny?" she asked pointedly. James stopped laughing long enough to say "You!" and started laughing again. Finally, he had gotten over this conniption and sat down with his back to the wall. Lily did the same, still wondering about what was so funny about her.

"Okay. I'm sorry. You just, didn't say more than ten words to me in seven years, and now you're telling me off like you've known me forever." James stifled another burst of laughter. Lily went a shade of red that clashed horribly her hair. 

"I don't think its funny." She said blankly. 

"Oh no. It's not really. I just was laughing at the way you said it. Like, you were really mad or something. You're not, are you?" James looked at her for an answer. Lily pulled her cloak around her and blew in her hands. Here, they were sheltered from the direct cold of the snow, but she could see it falling heavily five feet out from the building. It was still very bitter.

"No, I guess not."

"Good."

"I was just, surprised."

"About what…"

"Everything."

"Like what?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then don't. Let's go to the park."

"Okay." Lily finished quietly. James stood up and helped her to her feet. They walked to the park. As they entered the woodsy area filled with picnic tables and park benches, Severus Snape walked up to Lily.

"Well, what do we have here?" Snape looked at Lily with a glare of pure hate, and James, and back to Lily.

"Go away Snape." James growled. 

"I just wanted to say hi to Lily. It is Lily, right?" Snape smirked. Lily nodded as she looked at the ground. "What's wrong, do I scare you, Mudblood?" Snape pushed Lily down into the snow. James stepped forward and pulled out his wand. He shouted the Silencing Charm, followed by the body-bind hex. He reached out his hand to Lily, who pulled herself up. She looked at James, and then turned and ran out of the park. 

James easily caught up (after all, he had longer legs and played Quidditch.) with her and made her stop. He could see she was holding back tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leading her back into the park and to a bench.

"A lot." She whispered as she sat down. Why on earth does everything have to be so confusing? Thought Lily to no one in particular. She looks so small, just sitting there. James noticed to himself. He nodded, and she continued. "James, you should just let me go back to being unnoticed. It'd be easier for you." Lily sighed and looked at the snow-covered hills in the distance.

"I don't want it to be easy. Lily, I thi-I think I'm in love with you." James said slightly nervous, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Lily shook her head.

"No-no, you're not. You'll be on to loving someone else by next week. James Potter, you haven't had a girlfriend for more than two weeks, ever!" Lily glanced quickly and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Lily, its different." He said.

"Why, then? Why do you love me? You don't know anything about me!" She yelled rather loudly (for Lily, anyway,) Lily got up from the bench and left the park.

*

Lily Evans sat, cold with a broken-spirit, in the Gryffindor common room as a bitter winter wind swept through the valley. No one was here. Everyone still had four hours in Hogsmeade. She crept up to the fire. It was comforting, being so near to Christmas. Lily curled down in the biggest chair and slept.

When Lily opened her eyes, James Potter was staring at her. She glanced at the clock above the fire. She had only been asleep twenty minutes. Then why on earth is he here? James smiled.

"Go away." Lily mumbled half-heartedly. She sat up and waited for him to walk away laughing at her. Come on James, the joke has gone on long enough. He didn't leave. Instead, he tilted his head thoughtfully into his hand. 

"Why don't you believe me, Lily?" He asked. If he and Lily had been friends, she would have believed him; he never was this serious. Lily didn't answer. She got up and walked to her dorm. She closed the door and flopped onto her bed. James knocked and opened the door.

"Get out! I could've been changing!" Lily shouted, fighting back laughter. James smirked.

"I wouldn't have cared." He said. Lily threw a pillow at him. "Come on, Lily. Talk to me." James sat down on the end of the bed. 

"Fine! You want to know why I don't believe you? Fine. How about this? You are the most popular guy in school. All of the girls love you. Even the Slytherins! I am the unknown freak, Lily Evans. You could have anyone. You haven't noticed me for six and a half years. Then, within a matter of twelve hours, you have decided you're in love with me. And then-" James leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Lily felt that surge of energy again, and wasn't really sure he wasn't in love with her. "Okay. Now I'm confused." Lily fell back onto her pillows. 

"Well, usually when you're confused, you run away." James pointed out. 

"Yeah, but I'm tired of running, and you always follow me anyway." Lily said quietly. 

"Doesn't that tell you anything?" James asked. 

"I don't know." Lily rolled over and thought of her family. Her mum and dad were dead, and her sister hated her. No one loved her except her kitten. And Callie. Callie was her best friend, and always had been. Lily got lost in her thoughts, and almost screamed when she heard the door open. Callie came in, with Sirius Black!

"Yeah, and then-" Callie stopped laughing when she saw Lily and James. In fact, she was so surprised, she screamed.

"Hi Callie." James said, grinning.

"James! What are you doing here?" she stammered. "You and Lily are supposed to be in Hogsmeade!" Sirius smirked at James.

"We decided to come back. What's your excuse?" Lily quipped, giggling.

"Uh-we, we, I mean. We weren't really-I mean…Oh, I give up. We were um, planning to get someone together." Callie looked at Sirius, who almost doubled over in laughter.

"Yep. But see, we found out today that we don't need to get these people together anymore, so we were just enjoying each other's company." At this, Callie almost slapped him.

"You guys were in Hogsmeade, why'd you leave?" Callie asked, changing the subject.

"How'd you know? We didn't see you there." Lily asked.

"Well, we saw Snape." Sirius said, with a hint of amused accusation.

"Ah. Brilliant combination, if I do so say myself." James exclaimed proudly. Callie bit her lip.

"Not exactly. McGonagall found him." Callie said nervously. James laughed.

"No sweat. We're trying to break the detention record, right Padfoot?" Sirius nodded. 

"Oh, well, in that case, she's looking for you." Callie giggled, finishing quickly. James and Sirius grinned.

"Bye, Lily. See you later." James smiled as he walked out of the dorm.

"Do you think if we hide, we'll get an extra detention?" Sirius asked.

"We? Did you hex Snape?" James asked.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her…" Their voices drained off. Callie sat down on the bed.

"So, what happened?" she asked. Lily blushed, and told her friend all about it. 

*

The excitement of Christmas holidays filled the corridors as students hustled to and from each class. The Seventh-years started to feel extreme pressure from their teachers about the N.E.W.T.S. Lily was rummaging through her bag in Transfiguration when she came across a stray piece of parchment. She pulled it out and read:

I have felt the petals of the carnation,

I have admired the solemn rose,

How many fields of flowers I've seen,

Only the heavens above know.

But I have found a bloom, not quite open,

But give it time.

This lily in the shade of the rest,

This lily I wish to be mine. 

Lily smiled, and tucked the parchment gingerly in her Transfiguration book. She looked forward, to a desk at the front right of the class. James sat, listening to Professor McGonagall. The class went on, uneventful, and Lily was relieved when the bell rang. She hoped to herself that James would come talk to her. My goodness, Lily, are you falling in love with him? 

Lily left the room first, seeing as how she was closest to the door. It was almost lunchtime, and she had no class next hour. Lily turned down a side corridor and ducked into the girl's bathroom.

Lily looked at her reflection. How could anyone like me? I'm so, plain. She pulled her fiery hair into a long braid and returned to the reflection. Suddenly, she saw two faces. She whirled around.

"James! You're not allowed in here!" Lily yelled half-heartedly. James grinned at her.

"I know." 

"Well?" Lily asked.

"Well what?"

"Well, why are you here then?"

"To see you, of course." James said, grinning again.

"You are impossible to get away from." Lily threw up her hands and grabbed her bag. She started out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going? Oh wait. I forgot. When you're confused, you run away." James walked after her. Lily halted abruptly and spun around.

"James, why are you still following me? It' been a week. Its time to move on…" Lily sat down (A/N: Yes, on the floor. Deal w/it). James sat down next to her and listened as she continued. "James, you shouldn't be in love with me. It's confusing! Why are you in love with me? I don't listen to you, I don't let you come near me, and I'm just plain rotten." Lily waited for an answer.

"Lily, I don't think you're rotten. I think you're scared. I think you haven't had anyone love you since your parents died…" Lily stood up and slapped James. He stood up, massaging his cheek.

"How dare you talk about my parents? You have no right…" Lily burst into tears and fell into James' arms. James wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay. Shh. I'm sorry." James whispered into the red hair. Lily eventually calmed down and pulled away. She looked up at James with those piercing green eyes.

"It's true. I am scared. I just-its hard, ya know?" Lily sighed.

"Lily, my parents are gone too. They were Aurors and Voldemort killed them. But, it's okay. Just get on with your life. It'll make it easier. I promise." James nodded. Lily said nothing, and he could see this was the end of this conversation. With that, James Potter left the corridor. 

*

James sighed as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey man, you'll never believe what we did to Snape!" Sirius came in, followed by Remus. They sat down on either side of James and started relating the prank. As they began to tell about painting the Slytherin common room red and gold, the food appeared. James picked up his goblet. Under it, there was a small piece of folded parchment. He unfolded it and read:

Be careful with your lily,

It's strong, but fragile still.

Treat your lily gently,

But I know you will.

~Callie

James folded the parchment quickly, and ate with a burst of speed. He said a quick "Bye!" to Sirius and Remus, and ran up to the common room. As he approached the portrait hole, he saw Callie climb out.

"Thanks Callie!" he said happily. Callie nodded.

"Thank you for being different James." Callie gave him a nudge towards the portrait hole and left.

*

James crawled into the common room. He immediately saw Lily with her nose in a thick book. He walked over to her, noticing she was smiling again.

"Hi." She said cheerfully. She put down her book, and scooted over on the couch. James sat down.

"Hi."

"James, I've been thinking a lot." Lily stared at the fire. It snapped and crackled at her. James nodded. 

"Yeah, me too. Lily, I really am in love with you. It's not just a phase, and I don't think I'll ever get over you." James looked into those secretive emerald eyes. Lily smiled. 

"James Potter, you are making this difficult." Lily said, giggling.

"I know." James smirked. Lily nodded, smiling.

"Fine then. Aren't you going to help me at all?" she asked.

"Why?" James laughed as Lily shoved him playfully.

"I hate talking, James."

"But you're doing so well." 

"Ugh." Lily sighed, slightly frustrated.

"Ugh?"

"Yes ugh."

"Fine then. Lily Evans, are you in love?" James laughed.

"Maybe."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes, quite well."

"Is he tall?"

"Uh-huh."

"Smart?"

"Yes." Lily giggled.

"Handsome?"

"My, you are full of yourself. Okay, okay. Yes."

"My dear Lily, are you in love with me?" James laughed in a playful tone.

"How ever did you know?" Lily giggled.

"You didn't make it easy."

"I never do." She wrapped her arms around him.

"I wouldn't imagine you would." 

"Oh shut it, James Potter." James hushed promptly. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. And naturally, at that moment, Sirius, Remus, and Callie came in, not noticing them at first.

"And then he left so fast-" Sirius stopped when he saw Lily and James kissing. Callie screamed happily and ran over to Lily. Lily and James stopped and looked up. Lily felt herself blush. She and James stood up at the same time and looked at their friends.

"Hi." Lily said quietly. Remus and Sirius just stared. 

"Wow." Callie squealed. James and Lily laughed.

"What?" James said, as Remus and Sirius circled him, looking up and down. 

"James. You-she, I mean…" Sirius stammered.

"I think Padfoot is trying to ask what just happened." Remus interjected.

"Oh, well, Lily and I were kissing…" James laughed.

"Yeah. That we can see, why?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, she's my girlfriend. We're allowed to do that." James smiled at Lily, who had resumed to being quiet and blushing.

"Oh. Well then. That explains everything. For a minute there we thought maybe you had just run out on lunch girlfriendless. But no, everything is clear now." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Padfoot, I'll explain later." James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of the common room.

~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~

The End

A/N: Was that okay? I seriously spent hours on it. I'm really proud of it. I hope it was okay. Please review. If you flame, the aforementioned will happen. Plus, all flamers will be squashed ferociously by my pet kooshball, ED. You have been warned.

***Claimer: I, the authoress SilverPhoenixWings, hereby claim Callie O'Rielly, the two poems, and Snape's actions, as my own.

Please watch for the Sequel!


End file.
